


Машина времени

by angryKlear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryKlear/pseuds/angryKlear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, чем иногда оборачиваются случайные встречи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Машина времени

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках HQ!!SW'15 для команды KuroDai  
> Бета: Anri Kohaku

— Савамура? 

Знакомый голос прозвучал почти над самым ухом. Дайчи повернулся и повел плечами, пытаясь стряхнуть странное наваждение. Куроо выжидающе склонился над столиком, поправил часы на запястье, посмотрел в глаза. 

— Точно ты, Савамура, вот так встреча.

Подходящие слова никак не шли на ум, словно нарочно разбегались и прятались по темным уголкам сознания. С Куроо они не виделись уже лет семь или восемь. Дайчи перестал считать относительно давно. Потерял вместе с телефоном номер, не записал новый адрес. Не явился на товарищескую встречу по случаю принятия Кагеямы и Хайбы в сборную. Много воды утекло, что-то изменилось, что-то осталось прежним. Вот, например, Куроо, будто бы не изменился совсем. Стоял перед ним, как призрак из прошлого, в отвратительном красном галстуке и с привычной улыбкой на лице.

— Куроо, — наконец-то отмер он, — давно не виделись.

— Давненько. Не ожидал увидеть тебя в Осаке.

— Я и сам не ожидал. — Дайчи смущенно потер затылок, собираясь с мыслями. — Меня перевели три года назад. А ты тут как?

— По работе, но давай не о ней. — Скорчив кислую мину, Куроо слегка ослабил узел галстука. Дайчи кивнул в ответ и, последовав примеру, ослабил свой. — Я сижу вон за тем столиком, ты ко мне или я к тебе?  
От простой и до безобразия знакомой фразы смешок вырвался сам собой, невероятно развеселив Куроо, конечно, ляпнувшего такое неслучайно.

— К тебе.

Захватив со стола кружку пива и вазу с фисташками, Дайчи двинулся по залу к диванчику в самом углу. Куроо петлял между столиками на шаг впереди, одергивая низ пиджака. Можно подумать, чувствовал себя неловко в этом костюме порядочного члена японского общества. Он жестом пригласил Дайчи сесть первым, чуть помедлив, уселся рядом сам. Откинувшись на мягкую спинку дивана, поднял запотевший пивной бокал и разом выпил половину. 

Дайчи всмотрелся в его лицо, подметил тонкие морщинки, расчертившие лоб и проявившиеся в уголках рта, волосы, остриженные короче обычного. Несмотря на строгую стрижку, соответствующую дресс-коду, буйная челка все равно несогласно торчала вихром. Куроо постоянно пытался примять ее ладонью, тянулся чуть ли не каждые пять минут. Раньше Дайчи за ним такой привычки не замечал.

— Кондиционер бы убавить, — пожаловался Куроо и придвинулся ближе, отстраняясь от ледяной волны, — плечо ноет последнее время.

— А у меня колени, — Дайчи подхватил разговор раньше, чем понял, как странно это звучит со стороны. — Мы прямо как старики-тренеры, да?

— Точно, Некомата вечно жаловался на боль в суставах, а я-то думал, это он так, для проформы ворчит.

— Ты больше не играешь?

— Давно уже, еще при тебе бросил, не помнишь?

Вспоминать почти не хотелось. Стоило приоткрыть дверь в прошлое даже на один сантиметр, и весь тщательно утрамбованный там груз тут же рванул бы наружу, как из наспех убранного шкафа.

— Помню, — коротко ответил Дайчи, придерживая створки из последних сил.

— Ты тоже завязал?

— Поигрываю иногда, с друзьями.

— Это с Сугаварой-то? — пробормотал под нос Куроо и удивленно застыл с бокалом, так и не донеся его до рта. 

Прошлое посыпалось Дайчи на голову, буквально сбивая с ног.

— С ним в том числе.

— Вы что, до сих пор вместе? 

— Как друзья. 

Куроо присвистнул, утопил очередную ехидную улыбку в стакане. Хотелось уколоть его в ответ бестактным вопросом о личной жизни.

— Не женат, — ответственно заявил он, будто читая мысли, — но живу кое с кем почти два года.

— С девушкой?

— Угу, с девушкой. — Куроо поплескал на дне бокала остатки пива и обреченно выдохнул: — Это с тобой, Савамура, все вечно было не так.

«Не так» все было с Куроо. Дайчи расколол зубами закрытую фисташку, звонким хрустом отгоняя воспоминания. Выходило неважно. Куроо рядом — был отменным катализатором для химической реакции, забрасывающей прямиком в прошлое. Оставалось смириться и принять свою участь с честью бывшего капитана.

Их «не так» началось с простого недоразумения, неловкости, любопытства. Они так и не решили, чья это была тогда инициатива за душевыми в тренировочном лагере. По дороге из зала Куроо рассказывал Дайчи о последних матчах китайской национальной лиги, а потом вдруг дернул в ближайшие кусты слишком резко. Положил ладонь на спину, пригнул ниже к земле. Уткнулся острой коленкой в бедро. Он просто хотел подслушать разговор тренеров, а Дайчи все неправильно понял, и кто к кому первым потянулся за поцелуем — осталось невыясненным фактом.

— А тебя дома кто-нибудь ждет? — поинтересовался Куроо, нажимая на кнопку вызова официанта.

— Собака.

— Ты в своем доме живешь?

— Нет, в квартире, но у нас разрешают держать животных.

Молоденькая девушка, подоспевшая по сигналу, приветливо уточнила, не повторить ли гостям пива. Вечер имел все шансы затянуться надолго. Дайчи поежился, мысленно рисуя пути к отступлению, которые ему, конечно, не понадобятся. 

— Никуда не торопишься? — В голосе Куроо появилась легкая хрипотца, он открыл меню на странице с напитками и пробежался взглядом по строчкам. 

Дайчи пожал плечами, отрицательно покачал головой. Ощущение, словно вернулся на десять лет назад, неуловимо щекотало спину. Воспоминания о неудержимой юности уже не маячили на горизонте чем-то ужасающим, стоило осознать, что изменить их ему не по силам. Оставалось отпустить себя и попробовать насладиться полным погружением.

— Еще два, пожалуйста. — Куроо постучал пальцами по столу, кашлянул и продолжил: — Готов поспорить, у тебя большая пушистая собака и черная.

— Почти угадал, у меня гладкошерстный белый терьер.

Куроо недоверчиво вздернул бровь, опять безуспешно пригладил челку и вздохнул. 

— А у нас с подружкой мейн-кун, он жирный, мохнатый, и ест больше меня. И любят его тоже больше.  
Он посмотрел жалобно и уложил голову на скрещенные руки. Темный зрачок красиво расплылся по радужке, отчего взгляд казался совсем беззащитным и открытым. Не выдержав игры в гляделки и отвернувшись, Дайчи потеребил уголок меню и с трудом выдавил дежурное «Вот как».

— Представляешь, прихожу я в час ночи после переработки, заглядываю в холодильник, а там маринованные овощи и записка: «Твой ужин, милый», а рядом утиный паштет, а на нем знаешь что?

— Что?

— «Не трогай, это для кота».

Дайчи сочувственно покачал головой, а потом не выдержал и рассмеялся. Официантка поставила перед ними два полных бокала и забрала пустые. На поверхности пива медленно оседала тонкая белоснежная пена, таяла почти моментально, оставляя липкие разводы на стеклянных стенках. Дайчи аромат хмеля показался очень резким и вкусным. Вспомнив, что еще толком не ужинал, он окликнул уже уходящую девушку и попросил добавить в заказ салат.

В кафе, устроенном в европейском стиле, атмосфера располагала. Свет был приглушен, а официантки в темных костюмах сновали по залу неуловимыми фантомами, стараясь лишний раз не тревожить гостей. Играл старый джаз, слишком старый даже для Дайчи. С возрастом он не стал большим ценителем музыки, каким ему, возможно, хотелось бы, не начал разбираться в дорогой выпивке и политике. Он по-прежнему покупал пиво на распродаже в супермаркете, слушал радио и любил волейбол. А теперь еще и выпивал в компании Куроо Тетсуро, точно за последние восемь лет ничего не изменилось.

Куроо вдруг вздрогнул и наклонился низко к самой поверхности стола.

— Да сегодня точно вечер встреч, глянь.

Дайчи всмотрелся в толпу у барной стойки, вытянув шею. Куроо пихнул его кулаком в бок, заставил пригнуться, положил ладонь между лопаток. Дайчи облизнул губы, собирая остатки мягкой горечи.

— Ямамото, — подсказал Куроо, — вон тот, с бутылкой «Саппоро».

— Ваш доигровщик с ирокезом?

— Как видишь, уже без него.

Дайчи прищурился и почти уловил знакомые черты, пытаясь не обращать внимания на Куроо, чье лицо опасно приближалось с каждой секундой. 

— Почему бы не подойти поздороваться? — предложил он, попытавшись выпрямиться.

— Шутишь? Я ему со школы еще десять тысяч йен должен.

— Серьезно?

— Иначе стал бы я прятаться? Не выглядывай, Савамура. — Куроо надавил рукой сильнее, снова прижимая его к столешнице. 

Весь идиотизм ситуации не умещался в голове. Десять тысяч йен, занятые почти двенадцать лет назад, не самая веская причина, чтобы прятаться, как мальчишки, стащившие яблоки. Дайчи понял это чуть позже, когда Куроо, уже взяв счет, утянул его за собой к выходу. Впрочем, он жалел только о том, что так и не съел свой салат. Куроо, идущий впереди, свернул с улицы на тропинку и оглянулся через плечо.

— Давно ты расстался с Сугаварой? 

— Куда мы идем?

— К реке. Не переводи тему.

Дайчи переступил небольшую лужу и неохотно ответил:

— Мы прожили год, а потом решили остаться друзьями.

— Год? — воскликнул Куроо удивленно, будто ему только что урезали зарплату вдвое. — Даже мы с тобой продержались дольше.

«Не было нас с тобой», — про себя подумал Дайчи, но вслух не сказал. Боялся обидеть и его, и себя. «Их» действительно не было в полном понимании этого слова. От случая к случаю, яркие вспышки любопытства и желания — вот чем были их отношения, длиною почти в пять лет. Без четкого начала и конца, построенные на одних сложившихся определенным образом обстоятельствах. Примерно таких же, как внезапная встреча сегодня.

Куроо шел не спеша, засунув руки в карманы строгих темно-серых брюк. Его костюм напоминал Дайчи о времени и месте. Как бы он ни чувствовал себя в душе, ему все еще тридцать, он не женат, чертовски загружен на работе. Дома его ждет пес, которого он забегал выгулять и покормить в обед, чтобы вечером позволить себе вернуться позже обычного. А прямо здесь — Куроо, такой же близкий, как годы назад, с такой же упругой задницей. Дайчи засмотрелся и вдруг осознал, как давно у него не было, давно не было Куроо. Медлительного и мягкого, снимающего пиджак и потягивающегося до хруста в спине. 

Они устроились прямо на траве, расстелив пиджаки на землю. Впереди с тихим шумом бежала река, вода плескалась о бетонные стенки набережной, превращая городские огни в жидкую текучую энергию. Лицо Куроо освещали фонари с противоположного берега. Он вытянул ноги, всмотрелся в водную гладь и снова безуспешно поправил челку.

— Оставь ты ее уже в покое, — не выдержал Дайчи.

Куроо посмотрел удивленно, кажется, не понимая, о чем идет речь. Протянув руку, Дайчи провел ладонью по жестким волосам и отстранился, когда пальцы ударило легким разрядом тока. Дыхание свело от знакомых ощущений, а сердце болезненно и гулко стукнулось о грудную клетку — так, что звук отозвался даже в ушах.

— А, ты об этом. — Куроо сглотнул и коснулся в том месте, где только что прошлась чужая рука. — Начальство все время делает мне выговоры за ненадлежащий вид, не верят, что оно само так ложится. Хоть на лысо брейся.

Дайчи попытался представить эту картину, ужаснулся, а потом опять рассмеялся, кажется, превысив лимит идиотского смеха на месяц вперед. 

— Почему мы вдруг перестали общаться?

В быстром переводе тем Куроо не было равных. Вопрос застал врасплох. Оказался даже хуже, чем мамин «Когда ты познакомишь нас со своей невестой?». Почти риторический, совсем ненужный. Если бы это была теле-викторина, Дайчи бы точно спасовал.

— Потому что, когда Суга закончил университет, мы решили попробовать с ним серьезно.

— А я мешал?

Куроо посмотрел внимательно, выжидающе. В прищуренных глазах не было претензии или обиды, даже грусти, кажется, не было. Дайчи пожевал нижнюю губу, обдумывая ответ. Слова не складывались в предложения, застревая в горле тяжелым комом.

— Ладно, можешь не отвечать, знаю же, что мешал, — отмахнулся Куроо и вновь перевел взгляд на реку.

— На тот момент мы не смогли бы остаться просто друзьями.

— И это знаю. — Он откинулся назад, лег на траву, заведя руки за голову и прикрыв глаза. — А сейчас смогли бы, как думаешь? Я бы познакомил тебя со своей девушкой, а ты меня со своей собакой. Мы могли бы пить пиво раз в пару недель, хотелось бы чаще, но я тут вообще-то в командировке. 

— Будешь приезжать на Синкансэне?

— На машине.

— У тебя и машина есть?

— И ипотека, и гастрит, и что там еще положено по возрасту.

Верилось с трудом. Куроо повернулся на бок и заговорщически посмотрел снизу вверх. Челка скрыла правый глаз, в сумраке морщинок было почти не видно, как ни глянь, все тот же Куроо, что и восемь лет назад. Приятный обман, на который слишком легко купиться.

С реки подул холодный ветер, залез под одежду, пробирая до мурашек. Они сидели и болтали ни о чем, о старых знакомых и новых увлечениях. Куроо рассказывал, что учится играть в го, а Дайчи о том, как в прошлом месяце был на свадьбе у Танаки. На время никто не смотрел, друг на друга практически тоже. Существовал слишком большой риск провалиться во временную дыру, где им обоим по двадцать, они студенты, скинувшиеся на бутылку дешевого виски. И напившиеся до состояния, когда проще решить пример из высшей математики, чем оторваться друг от друга. 

— Мне пора. — Дайчи нехотя встал на ноги, подобрал и встряхнул пиджак. 

Помедлив пару секунд, Куро повторил точь-в-точь каждое его движение. Потянулся, зевнул.

— Мне тоже, пожалуй.

— Ты остановился в отеле?

— Ага, в «Мариотт».

— Кем же ты, черт возьми, работаешь? — в очередной раз удивился Дайчи, понимая, что ответят ему навряд ли. 

Когда они дошли до старого поросшего мхом моста, Куроо, до этого следовавший на шаг позади, приблизился и молча положив голову Дайчи на плечо. Просто так, не сказав не слова, так, будто не было в этом жесте ничего пугающе неестественного. Прерывистое дыхание щекотало ключицу. Дайчи не выдержал, наклонился и поймал губами чужие губы, не в силах больше терпеть. Сознание затопило вязким теплом, нежностью, возбуждением. Перед глазами все закружилось и подернулось рябью, стало подозрительно ненастоящим. Можно было поверить, что они достигли успеха: изобрели-таки машину времени и стали ее первыми самыми храбрыми испытателями. Куроо на секунду прижался ближе, тихонько простонал и отстранился.

— Всегда с тобой вот так, Савамура, — жалобно протянул он. Его плечи тряслись в беззвучном смехе, а пальцы до боли впивались в плечо. 

Дайчи взволнованно огляделся по сторонам, проверил, не видел ли их кто. И, убедившись, что под мостом ни одной живой души, прижался к влажному виску, считая про себя чужой взбесившийся пульс.

— Я бы познакомил тебя со своей собакой.

— А я тебя со своей девушкой — нет. 

Выйдя на дорогу, они отступили друг от друга и теперь просто шли рядом, обмениваясь косыми взглядами. В животе Дайчи плясал маленький огонек, щекотал и дразнил, подталкивая навстречу очередной авантюре. Он знал, что мог бы, они могли бы, прямо сейчас, как раньше: «Ты ко мне или я к тебе?». Вопрос вертелся на языке, неподъемно тяжелый, присыпанный слоем восьмилетней пыли. Куроо сжимал и разжимал кулаки и, как назло, тоже молчал. 

Остановившись у турникетов, они долго мялись на месте. Последний поезд уходил через пять минут, и если не поторопиться, то следующего уже не будет. Куроо достал визитку и без лишних церемоний положил ее Дайчи в нагрудный карман.

— Рад был встрече. Позвони, выпьем еще как-нибудь, — фальшивая вежливость в его голосе выводила из себя. 

Дайчи ответил, практически копируя интонацию, и протянул свою визитку, еле заметно кланяясь:  
— Хорошо провели время, спасибо, до скорого.

Глаза Куроо забавно сузились. Он подавился смешком, кивая и почтительно кланяясь в ответ. 

Приложив проездной к считывающему устройству и пройдя через распахнувшийся турникет, Дайчи даже не успел расстроиться. Проклясть все на свете, в особенности, свою собственную сдержанность. 

— Тебе на другую ветку!

Куроо, следующий за ним, с наигранной растерянностью оглянулся на указатели.

Они успели запрыгнуть в поезд перед самым отбытием. Двери с грохотом захлопнулись прямо за их спинами, чуть не зажав полы пиджаков. 

— Может, все-таки попробуем стать друзьями? — предложил Куроо, не успев отдышаться. — Познакомишь меня с собакой, будем пить пиво на выходных, ну и все в этом духе.

Дайчи попытался успокоить заходящееся после бега сердце и уточнил:

— А если не получится стать просто друзьями?

Куроо задумчиво пригладил челку. Смутившись, убрал руки в карманы и наклонился чуть ближе, чтобы быть услышанным даже в шуме идущего на скорости поезда. 

— Знаешь, Савамура, думаю, я не очень расстроюсь.


End file.
